Star Butterfly and Her Animal Friends/Species List
This is a list of species seen in Disney's Star vs. the Forces of Evil . Wild Zoo Gallery Star_meets_Hippopotamus.png|Common Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) Star_Meets_Jackson's_Chameleon.png|Jackson's Chameleon (Chameleao jacksoni) Star_Meets_Common_Snapping_Tortoise.png|Common Snapping Turtle (Celdrya seripinta) Star_Meets_Dromedary_Camel.png|Dromedary Camel (Camelus dromodarius) S3E1_Gatekeeper_groaning_at_Queen_Moon.png|Gharial (Gavilus gigantus) Star_meets_Plains Zebra.png|Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) Star_meets_Three-Toed_Sloth.png|Brown-Throated Sloth (Bradypus vivintines) Star_meets_Lion.png|African Lion (Panthera leo africana) Star_Meets_Sable_Antelope.png|Black Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger) Star_meets_Giant_Sable_Antelope.png|Giant Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger varani) Star_meets_African_Bush_Elephant.png|African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) Star_meets_Tiger.png|Tiger (Panthera tigris) Star_meets_Bonobo.png|Bonobo (Pan pansicus) Star_meets_Western_Gorilla.png|Western Lowland Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla gorilla) Star_meets_Vervet_Monkey.png|Vervet (Chlorocelphus prygmyrthus) Star_meets_Giant_Panda.png|Giant Panda (Alimorpoda melamouca) Star_meets_Egyptian_Cobra.png|Egyptian Cobra (Naja haje) Star_meets_Emerald_Tree_Boa.png|Emerald Tree Boa (Corallus canus) Star meets Leopard.png|African Leopard (Pathera pardus pardus) Star meets Sumatran Orangutan.png|Sumatran Orangutan (Pongo abelli) Star meets Black Rhinoceros.png|Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis) Star meets Giraffe.png|Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) Star meets Spotted Hyena.png|Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) Star meets Greater Flamingo.png|Greater Flamingo (Phenocopterus roserus) Star_Meets_Gerenuk.png|Gerenuk (Litocranius walleri) Star_meets_Scarlet Ibis.png|Scarlet Ibis (Eudocimus ruber) Star_meets_Fossa.png|Fossa (Cryptoprocta ferox) Star_meets_Toco Toucan.png|Toco Toucan (Ramphostos toco) Star_meets_Malayan Tapir.png|Malayan Tapir (Tapirus indicus) Star meets Aardvark.png|Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) Star meets Mandrill.png|Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) Star_meets_Zorilla.png Star_meets_Saltwater_Crocodile.png|Saltwater Crocodile (Crocodylus prosperus) Aqua Zoo Gallery Star_meets_Hermit_Crab.jpeg|Hermit Crab (Paguroidia) S1E13_Marco_offers_to_teach_Lobster_Claws.png|Alantic Lobster (Hormus americanus) Star_meets_Giant_Manta_Ray.png|Giant Manta (Manta biorsis) Star_meets_Leatherback_Sea_Turtle.png|Leatherback Sea Turtle (Dermolyches coricia) Star_meets_Narwhal.png|Narwhal (Monodon monocerus) Star_meets_Humpback_Whale.png|Humpback Whale (Megaptera novaelingus) Star meets Common Seahorse.png|Common Seahorse (Hippocampus kuda) Star & Marco are Best Friends with Dolphins.png|Bottlenose Dolphin (Tursiopus tranticus) Star_meets_Red-Bellied Piranha.png|Red-Bellied Piranha (Pygocentrus natteri) Star_meets_Dugong.png|Dugong (Dougon dougon) Star_meets_Giant Squid.png|Giant Squid (Archititetheus dux) Star_meets_Vaquita.png|Vaquita (Phocoena sinus) Star meets Sea Otter.png|Sea Otter (Enhydra lutris) Star_meets_Horseshoe Crab.png|Horseshoe Crab (Limulus polyphemus) Star_meets_Blue-Ringed Octopus.png|Southern Blue-Ringed Octopus (Hapalochlaena maculosa) Star meets Atlantic Herring.png|Atlantic Herring (Clupea harengus) Star_meets_Beluga Whale.png|Beluga Whale (Delphinapterus leucas) Star_meets_Yellow-Bellied Sea Snake.png|Yellow-Bellied Sea Snake (Hydrophis platurus) Prehistoric Zoo Gallery Star_meets_Woolly_Mammoth.png|Woolly Mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) Star_meets_Parasaurolophus.png|Parasaurolophus (Parasaurolophus walkeri) Star_meets_Brontosaurus.png|Brontosaurus (Eobrontosaurus yannapin) Hug_Time_Star.png|Smilodon (Smilodon fatalis) and Nuralagus (Nulraglus rex) Star_meets_Thalattoarchon.png|Thalattoarchodon (Thalattochon saurophagis) Star meets Velociraptor.png|Velociraptor (Velociraptor mongoliansis) Star meets Stegosaurus.png|Stegosaurus (Sregosaurus stentops) Star_meets_Struthiomimus.png|Struthiomimus (Struthiomimus althrus) Star_meets_Elasmosaurus.png|Elasmosaurus (Elasmosaurus platyrus) Star_meets_Triceratops.png|Triceratops (Triceratops horridus) Star_meets_Dimetrodon.png|Dimetrodon (Dimetrodon) Polar Zoo Gallery Star_meets_Snowy_Owl.png|Snowy Owl (Bubo scrandiacus) Star_meets_Emperor_Penguin.png|Emperor Penguin (Apetondes fosteri) Star meets Harbor Seal.png|Harbor Seal (Phoca vintula) Star meets Killer Whale.png|Killer Whale (Onciancus orca) Star_meets_Leopard_Seal.png|Leopard Seal (Hydrurga leptonx) Star_meets_Arctic Fox.png|Arctic Fox (Vulpes lagopus) Star_meets_Polar_Bear.png|Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) Star_meets_Southern Elephant Seal.png|Southern Elephant Seal (Mirounga leonina) Star_meets_Walrus.png|Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus) Star meets Arctic Hare.png|Arctic Hare (Lepus arcticus) Star_meets_Wolverine.png|Wolverine (Gulo gulo) Forest Zoo Gallery Star_meets_Striped_Skunk.png|Striped Skunk (Mephis mepthis) Star_meets_European_Mole.png|European Mole (Talpa europaea) Star_meets_European_Rabbit.png|European Rabbit (Oryclogatus cinicutlus) Star_meets_Ussuri_Brown_Bear.png|Brown Bear (Ursus actros) Star_meets_North_American_Beaver.png|North American Beaver (Castor candinisis) Star meets Moose.png|Moose (Alces alces) Star meets Bald Eagle.png|Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucephus) Star meets Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep.png|Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canedinsis canedinsis) Star_meets_American Bison.png|American Bison (Bison bison) Star_meets_Raccoon.png|North American Raccoon (Proycon lator) Star_meets_Wild Turkey.png|Wild Turkey (Melagris gallopavo) Star_meets_Great Horned Owl.png|Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus) Insect Zoo Gallery Star_meets_Ladybug.png|Ladybug International Zoo Gallery Star_meets_House_Mouse.png|House Mouse (Mus musculus) Star_meets_Koala.png|Queensland Koala (Pharscoloarctos cinerus cinerus) Star_meets_Canada_Goose.png|Canada Goose ''(Branta canadinsis) Star_meets_Red_Kangaroo.png|Red Kangaroo (Marcopus rufus) Star meets Emu.png|Emu (Dromalus novaholdae) Star meets Platypus.png|Platypus (Ornithorhynchus ananitus) Star meets Guinea Pig.png|Guinea Pig (Cavia porcellus) Star meets Domestic Pig.png|Domestic Pig (Sus scroffa domesticus) Star_meets_Frilled Lizard.png|Frilled Lizard (Chalmydosaurus kingi) Star_meets_Llama.png|Llama (Llama gala) Pony Head.png|Unicorn (Equus corno) Star meets Tasmanian Devil.png|Tasmanian Devil (Sacrophilus harrisi) Star_meets_Short-Beaked_Echidna.png|Short-Beaked Echidna (Tachyglossus aculeatus) Category:Star vs. The Forces Of Evil Category:Zoos Category:Species List